


very bad dreams (are very not nice)

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Telepathy, Trans Female Character, Trans Jason Stryker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Papa was having a bad dream, and bad dreams were very bad and not nice, not nice at all, so Jasminehadto save him!
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Jason Stryker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22





	very bad dreams (are very not nice)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290148) by [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame). 



Jasmine knew something wasn’t right. She shifted in her bed, the most comfortable bed she could ever remember sleeping in, and still knew something wasn’t right. Something must have woken her up, and Jasmine was going to find out what it had been. Keeping her eyes closed, Jasmine focused very strongly on the whisks of pretty pictures she could see playing behind her eyelids just like her new Daddy had taught her how to do—her old Daddy didn’t like her powers, so Jasmine didn’t think of him—and waited until one of the pictures became  _ very _ clear so she would know what was wrong. 

Oh no! 

The picture behind her eyes wasn’t very pretty at all. Jasmine was used to things that weren’t very pretty, so it was okay and she wasn’t scared, but it did make her very sad. She watched the lonely little boy sit down in the very dark room all alone and wondered why he had no friends. Jasmine knew what it was like to have no friends and it wasn’t very fun at all. She had a lot of friends now, and it was much better! 

Daddy had taught her how to focus on the pictures she saw. She did that now, trying not to focus too hard on the little boy and instead on who was making the pictures. Daddy’s telepathy worked very differently to Jasmine’s—at least, that’s what Mr. Hank said, and Mr. Hank was  _ very _ smart, so he would definitely know—but Daddy had still taught her how to use her mutation the best that he could. 

With a really big frown, because Jasmine was focusing so hard, she wiggled in her bed as she did her very bestest to find out who was sad. It only took her a few seconds, but then the lonely little boy became her lonely Papa! Jasmine gasped, sitting up in her bed while keeping the picture in her mind. She watched as the little boy, her  _ papa, _ shivered like he was cold, even though it wasn’t cold in her mind. Maybe that meant she was seeing a memory?

If she was seeing a memory... Papa must be having a bad dream! 

Rushing out of her room in only her nightgown, which she felt very lucky being able to wear, Jasmine very quickly made her way to her parents’ tent. Papa was having a bad dream, and bad dreams were very bad and not nice, not nice at all, so Jasmine  _ had _ to save him! Being very, very quiet, since it was very, very late at night—the moon and all the stars were out!—Jasmine tip-toed into her parents’ tent trying to make as little noise as possible.

She seemed to be quiet enough, because Papa and Daddy were still sleeping. She didn’t want to wake them up if she didn’t have to—at least not Daddy, who wasn’t having a bad dream.

Closing her eyes, she pushed her mind forward like her daddy had shown her. Papa was still having that horrible dream, which may have been a memory, and when she focused she could see that the little boy was still all alone! Jasmine opened her eyes and looked at Papa. He was frowning. She closed her eyes, and the little boy was all alone. Papa was a very adorable little boy and was a very handsome man now, but he was sad, and Jasmine didn’t like that one bit. 

Now, Jasmine wasn’t strong enough to go into peoples’ dreams. She knew that her daddy could do it, and so could Ms. Frost, who was  _ amazing  _ and so pretty, but Jasmine couldn’t. She thought that she might be able to one day, if she practised  _ really _ hard, but she was still only little again. 

Because she was only little and could not go into her papa’s dreams, she had to get creative. That was okay, though, because Jasmine was really good at being creative!

With a very serious face, as she was very determined to get Papa out of his bad dream, Jasmine marched across the room to the very end of Papa’s bed. Her daddy was there too, of course, sleeping very soundly and even snoring a little, even though he always told Papa he  _ didn’t _ snore. With one final look into Papa’s dreams to make sure he still needed her, she climbed onto Papa’s tummy and stared at him very seriously. 

That didn’t work. Maybe she could try...

“Papa,” she whispered, poking Papa’s chin. He didn’t wake up, so she poked it again, hard, and whispered a teeny bit louder, “Papa!”

This time her papa  _ did _ wake up, thank goodness, and her daddy was still sleeping, thank goodness  _ again, _ and Jasmine smiled at him. “Papa you were having a bad dream,” Jasmine told him once he was woken up and his thoughts weren’t so sleepy and heavy.

“Wha—” Papa grumbled, voice all deep and growly like some type of sleep monster. Jasmine giggled because he  _ wasn’t _ a sleep monster and was just her papa. “Jasmine?”

“Yes Papa?” she asked, rocking a little and giggling when Papa’s tummy shifted under her bum. 

Papa looked very confused. Jasmine thought he looked quite funny, so she poked his eyebrow, which was all creased up. He looked less confused after that, which Jasmine thought was good. 

Then Papa pushed her off of his tummy and onto the bed, before he curled up around her. Jasmine blinked at his chest as Papa made a sleepy noise and hugged her tight. Before she could ask what was happening, Papa was already back asleep! Jasmine tried wiggling around, but Papa was holding her very tightly and she couldn’t move at all. 

Well, that was okay. Papa’s bed was even more comfortable than hers, and Papa was really nice and warm. Daddy was snoring, which was a little funny but also really nice to listen to, and Jasmine didn’t mind. She could always hear noises when trying to sleep, and Daddy’s snoring didn’t bother her at all, because it was Daddy and it meant he was breathing. 

Closing her eyes, Jasmine focused on her Papa’s mind and made sure his pictures weren’t sad, smiling widely and cuddling close when he was dreaming about having a picnic with Daddy and Jasmine. That was a  _ very _ nice dream, and as Jasmine fell asleep, it became her very nice dream, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
